User blog:TheWheelie24/Thoughts on Seddie vs. Creddie now (POLITE! :D)
Ok guys, like my last blog, this was actually a reply to @CreddieLuv4eva (so I'd highly appreciate if you comment on this blog!) on SlickNickShady's "Some things are just implied" - blog, but it got WAY too huge (again...O_o), so I decided to do another blog. So, please ignore the "you" stuff. Unless you are @CreddieLuv4eva. xD If you got any questions about what she/he said in the blog, read it or ask him/her. :) Of course...being from Germany bla bla apologizing for all mistakes bla bla please ignore bla bla...if you happen to know me or my last blog, you probably know what I mean...;D Feel free to aggree, disagree and so on...But whatever you do, please stay polite an reasonable! Now here we go... @CreddieLuv4eva Pretty reasonable comment! Cool! I always appreciate that! :) ...BUT (here it goes...xD)! You said "add that to Carly's reaction in iOMG". What about her reaction? You might assume (if you do not, you're allowed to call me stupid! xD) that Carly was jealous...and to be honest, I'm not sure that she's not. But we don't know both. All we know for sure is that Carly was shocked. We don't know why yet. Two points that seem pretty likable to me, second one almost for sure, first one also likable: 1.: Carly was so strongly convinced that Sam is in love with Brad, that she almost "pushed" her into the whole thing. She didn't pay attention - let alone listened - to Sam when she told her that she "don't love Brad ''!!" (Ugh, how could Carly '''not' get that hint?? O_o). Sam didn't even have a single chance to explain anything 'cause Carly considered her thought to be a fact straight away and obviously considered herself to know Sam better than "she herself does" (hope you know what I mean). Not deliberately, of course, but she did nonetheless. Am I the only one here who thinks it pretty likable that iOMG changed something in the Cam friendship - especially from Carly's point of view? 2.: Carly was shocked about the bare fact that Sam is in love with Freddie and probably also that Sam didn't tell her. Guess there's nothing to add. :) Of course, there might be complete different reasons, but I sort of consider those two to be possible! :) Anyways...I think the main problem about the whole "Seddie vs. Creddie" thing is - and I say this as a person now who definitely prefers Seddie, even if I always try to be as neutral as possible - that's it's not really..."fair" sometimes. As you said "Creddie got a lot of hints". The problem about it: They're "just" hints. There've been hints (I wouldn't say a lot, but whatever ;) ) that they do still like each other, but also that they do not. Especially in iStart A Fanwar. When it comes to Creddie - and that's something where I really understand that some of you are upset about - you can't be sure about anything, it's basically just about assuming at this point. Each time there's a hint of both of them still feeling something, there's a hint "saying" the opposite. And not just that: You remember the scene in - I guess - iDon't Want To Fight, where Freddie yanked just Sam's ponytail and not Carly's, justifying that with a "because I LOVE her!!", right? Honestly: Do you believe that season 4-Freddie would do the same? I'm absolutely sure he'd yank'' both'' the girls ponytails'! And I'm talking about the situation even before iOMG.That doesn't automatically have to mean that he's over her, of course! But in some way, his feelings have changed. Maybe they turned into "real love", maybe his crush is fading. But problem: We don't know that. And the fact that there was iOMG now doesn't really help the Creddie fans either. Quoting nick.com (pic of Carly and Sam): "Which of these girls would you most want to date? That USED to be an easy question for Freddie to answer. Now he's not so sure..." Now, Freddie has to reconsider his feelings for BOTH Carly and Sam, when in former seasons, Creddie was - due to the fact that Freddie's feelings for Carly were always mentioned (!), sort of "non-restrictive" (sorry if that's a wrong word to express it, my dictionary had no reasonable alternatives for what I was searching for...hope you get what I want to say though...:( ). Now it's definitely not anymore! iOMG brings me to another point I kind of find "unfair" in some way: Where Creddie gets hints, Seddie gets facts: Some (!!) Creddie fans saying that Sam and Freddie hate each other - Dan tells them that they do not. Creddie fans enjoying the end of iSpeed Date - Dan saying that the most significant there weren't Carly and Freddie dancing, but "the look on Sam's face when she saw them and the fact that she just walked out". I - and I'm sure all other Seddie fans, too - could write a complete blog just about the facts. And a whole new different blog about all the hints...O_o It's just the way Dan and the writers "treat" the Seddie relationship compared to the Creddie one, that I find "unfair" (well not to me, of course, but to the Creddie fans): There've been lots of "angry" Creddie fans who complained about Dan giving his attention basically just to the Seddie fans, and the way the producers made such a big thing of iOMG (I mean, they even kept it secret from''' the actors'!!): Keeping it secret, calling it "iOMG" (!), saying all those things like "probably most, shocking, epic, best iCarly episode ever" and such...Seriously, I do understand some upset Creddie fans (Well, sometimes. xD). Some fans claim iOMG to be "rushed", but if you compare Seddie in season 1 to Seddie in season 4, there's no way to doubt that there was a HUGE development between those two (I remember @Xxcreddier4presidentxx being disappointed about Seddie getting so much development compared to Creddie)! And, yes, I'm also one of those persons who "saw what happened in iOMG coming"...;) The thing is...When wanting to get Carly and Freddie together, why building up such a thing between Sam and Freddie, especially in the romantic way - with them sharing their first kiss (on a fire escape...O_o) in iKiss, Sam getting jealous in iSpeed Date (and possibly even iSaved Your Life) and of course, Sam falling for him and admitting it in iOMG? And not just making Freddie a slight crush for her, but the first guy she ever really '''loved'? Dan could've gone without that, just getting them to be friends...A question I always ask myself... I was always a fan who thought that Creddie had big potential and considered it to be more likely than Seddie, seriously. But now it's, like, the other way round...I personally don't think that Creddie is "over", but, you know what I mean...O_o Anyways, now matter what happens in the end, I want everything to be cleared up. I totally agree with you on that! Category:Blog posts